


Cherish

by petulantgod (prettyclever)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyclever/pseuds/petulantgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OotP era Snape/Black grudgefucking and bondage. Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for themostepotente.
> 
> Written in '05.

It didn't take long to seduce Snape, really, all things considered. You'd think a lifetime of abuse between them would make the task difficult, but loneliness can make a man forget a lot of things, including dignity. It didn't take long for Sirius to get him alone, with hot damp kisses to his neck, salty and sweat glazed from nervousness. Sirius' hand slid down the front of Snape's chest quickly, hungrily, and Snape closed his eyes tightly and let him, afraid to look into Sirius' eyes and see the madness burning there, the unholy drive that let him gaze on Snape with lust.   
  
All things considered, it didn't take long for Sirius to get Snape's trousers off, and his cock was already hard when Sirius' elegant hands stroked him through his pants. Snape's legs trembled and threatened to buckle beneath him, but Sirius pushed him roughly back against the wall, muttering something incomprehensible under his breath.   
  
"What was that?" Snape asked breathlessly.  
  
"I said, you move, I stop."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Snape held perfectly still after that, breathing too hard, heart beating too fast, his bottom lip caught tight between his teeth until the metallic taste of his own blood leeched into his mouth. He convulsed against the wall, his head cracking off the sheetrock as searing, moist suction enveloped his cock, and he forced his eyes open, needing to see this to believe it. Looking down, Sirius' shiny black hair was visible against his stomach, his handsome face buried against Snape's skin. Long stroke deep, pulling back, and then Sirius looked up, meeting Snape's black-eyed stare.   
  
 _Why are you doing this? Why now, after all the time?_  
  
Snape wanted to ask many questions, but he said nothing as Sirius inhaled sharply around his cock, the rush of air over his sensitive skin making him moan just before that ravening mouth slid back down his shaft and engulfed him, soft lips pressing against the base in a wanton kiss. Sirius shifted, his eyes seeking out Snape's, watching as he worked him, gauging every reaction to perfection, playing to his kinks.   
  
He should resist, he knew it, but his mind was clouded with arousal and he could barely contain himself and then he lost control, his fingers tangling in Sirius' long hair and winding tightly, pulling hard and guiding his head as his hips thrust forward until his head lodged in the back of Sirius' throat with a satisfying catch.   
  
 _Choke on me, you bastard._  
  
Sirius' throat worked around him, and he fought to pull loose, his wide grey eyes pleading and angry as they fastened on Snape's.   
  
"Take it," he said coldly, shivering with the delicious frisson of power that saying those words gave him. "Take it, Black."  
  
Snape thrust harder, pulling back just long enough to let Sirius gasp in a desperate breath before forcing his cock deeper into that luscious mouth once again. He stepped away from the wall, moving into Sirius, onto him, until his spine bent and he scrambled desperately to keep his balance against the onslaught.   
  
"Oh fuck," Snape moaned, dizzy with the sudden sharp thrill of victory after so long, the taste acrid and precious on his tongue, myrrh.   
  
Agony seized him, Sirius' teeth bearing down, scraping and horrible, and he tried to scream past pain too great, his throat clamping shut until it was all he could do to breathe, his cock crushed in the trap of Sirius' jaws. Sirius' tongue flickered across his head, and he erupted past the electric hum of torture, spilling fiery and slick down Sirius' throat. His head swam and he let gentle hands lower him to the floor, guide him into a comfortable spot on the rug, shaping him in on himself until his knees were against his chest, his pants 'round his ankles.  
  
Abruptly, his belt tightened, cinching his legs together as his feet wriggled frantically. Too spent and sore to fight much, he sighed and shrank in on himself still more, not even bothering to flail with his hands, not bothering to push Sirius away as he slid up behind him, his hardon seeming huge as it pressed into the cleft of Snape's arse.   
  
"Take it," Sirius said mockingly, pushing two fingers into Snape at once, twisting them deep and working against the tight ring of muscle that was Snape's only resistance, his last line of defence.   
  
He writhed pitifully, angling his hips and swivelling back, trying to get Sirius' long fingers to brush against his prostate, trying to seek some pleasure in this and fearing that it would be nothing but anguish. Sirius evaded all his attempts to wring enjoyment from the invasion of his fingers in Snape's flesh, instead pulling his fingers out 'til only the tips held him open, then adding another fingertip and slowly pushing back in.  
  
Snape whimpered, the burning stretch of Sirius' fingers filling his eyes with tears he refused to shed. He felt Sirius' cock nudging insistently against his hip, and he knew it would hurt even more, but even so he obsessed over it, imagining the moment when Sirius would replace fingers with cock and fill him...  
  
Still beautiful, still perfect, and still so fucking hated... but never undesired.  
  
Begging was beneath him, and so he undulated cautiously against Sirius' hand, closing his eyes to think through the discomfort, filling his mind with thoughts of being filled, of being thrust into by that magnificent cock, of being fucked by Sirius Black after so long...  
  
A low barking laugh emanated from Sirius' chest, resounding in the claustrophobic space around them. "Take it, Snape," he growled, pulling his fingers back and pressing his cock against Snape's hole, still dry, the drag of skin on skin acute and terrifying. Snape breathed deeply, in and out, in and out, and thought  _mind over matter_  willing himself to relax as Sirius slid forward into him with agonising slowness. The abused muscle ached as Sirius stopped moving for a moment, letting his invasive presence exhaust Snape's last vestige of opposition.   
  
Snape's senses resolved into a higher clarity as he lay there with Sirius pressed close against him, the fine hairs of his chest soft against his back, the carefully measured breaths gusting against his neck. He pushed back gradually, rolling his hips to force his body open around Sirius, sliding back to take more in then stopping as the friction and heat became too much. He felt Sirius' cock twitching inside him, the steady insistent pulse as aggressive as the heart that pumped it.   
  
It was a strange silence that surrounded them as Sirius thrust forward in tiny increments, every motion seeming to take an eternity, every centimetre another small victory Sirius won over Snape's body. Though if he admitted it, every centimetre was another victory Snape won over his pride. Snape had dreamed of this, lying in bed down through the long lonely years...   
  
The flush of desire returned to his sallow cheeks as he thought of it, his secret shame, his lust for this man whose cock eased into him laying here on the floor like wanton teenagers having their first off...   
  
His balls ached as his cock began to swell again, and he reached behind him to grasp Sirius' hand and pull it to his hip, dragging it purposefully down to wrap around his hardening shaft, running his own thumb around the head as it thrummed against his fingertips.   
  
Sirius' breath caught, and his chest shuddered against Snape's back as he inhaled deeply and began pulling slowly on Snape's cock, moving his hips forward again in counterpoint. Snape groaned, grinding his teeth as the pain shot through him, the edge barely taken off by the hand stroking his cock. Too sensitive, too much, no, please...  
  
Then Sirius' cock crushed into his prostate, rhythmic pressure rubbing against it over and over as Sirius' hand pulled at him, his mouth succulent and teasing on his neck, long hair a wicked tickle on his shoulder...  
  
Sirius trembled again, crushing tighter against him, thrusting harder, faster, hurting and stretching and so  _full_  and slamming into him just  _there_  and fuck _fuck_ fuck... Then Sirius' voice in his ear, seductive and dark, "I'm using you, Snivellus," and Snape came again in hard agonised pulses, the pleasure bursting from him like it was his soul seeking escape from traitorous flesh. Sirius froze against him, unbreathing, unmoving, his hips jerking against Snape for long moments as Snape stared at the rug, his mind a blank.  
  
They pulled apart clumsily, Snape twisting to undo his belt so he could move freely again, and neither said a word. Snape wanted to have a wash, to rinse Sirius' arrogance and cruelty from him, but at the same time he revelled in the secret of holding something so valuable as the seed of the last heir of the House of Black inside his arse, as though he somehow defiled him just by such low association.   
  
If he hated Sirius, he hated himself more. Hating Sirius was just more satisfying.  
  
Finally dressed, he met Sirius' eyes, projecting all the malignance of his soul at him as though he could infect him with it.  
  
"I'm going. I think I'll have a nice walk outside, let the wind cool me off. It's a beautiful day."  
  
He smirked and walked down the staircase, every muscle aching, his heart hard and dry inside his chest, his lungs feeling as bruised as his arse. But when he stepped into the dim afternoon sunshine, a grim pleasure seized him and when he looked up at the windows on his way down the walk and saw a handsome face following his course with a blank expression, he knew he'd won after all.  
  
It didn't take long, all things considered, to remind Sirius why he'd be better off dead, and, all things considered, it didn't take long for Snape to remember why  _he_  was the one who'd become trusted while Sirius faded into no one.   
  
Loneliness can make a man forget a lot of things, but Snape knew as he rounded the street corner that this was a triumph he'd always cherish.


End file.
